Next in Line: Secrets from the Vault
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: This is a collection of unused Golden Ticket winners, events, demises, and Oompa-Loompa songs that were either scrapped or edited in the making of "Next in Line". (Set after the 2005 movie, and features all-new ticket winners)
1. The Second Ticket Winner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory franchise or any characters associated with the franchise. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, and Warner Bros. Pictures. This is not my intellectual property, and no financial gain is made from this nor will be sought. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! As most of you know, I finished my story "Next in Line" a few weeks ago. What most of you might NOT know, however, is that many scenes and events were changed around prior to publishing each chapter, which is part of the reason why the story took so long to complete. I thought I should share some of my early drafts and ideas with you all so that you can see how the story progressed from my initial ideas to the work that I have up here on FanFiction dot net.**

 **I have a plan for how this series of "secrets" will be published. They will be presented in a somewhat chronological order, starting out with the unused Golden Ticket winners before moving on to explore deleted/rewritten story events, demises, and Oompa-Loompa songs. Note that some chapters will be written from scratch, as I have not made a rough draft for those ones. Anyway, the first "secret", as some of you may know, is that there was going to be a hockey kid who won the second Golden Ticket, but I chose to scrap him for unknown reasons. Here's the draft that I managed to salvage from my computer, and I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

Secret 1 - The Second Ticket Winner

The next day, the news about Antonio had spread like wildfire throughout the entire factory. Even though the air was filled with excitement and suspense, Willy Wonka was still nervous that someone similar to Veruca might be the next one to find a Golden Ticket. He and Charlie were about to find out for themselves once the news came in about the second lucky child.

"We now have an update on Willy Wonka's worldwide contest," the newscaster announced. "The second Golden Ticket has been found."

"Please don't worry, Mr. Wonka," Charlie told him as they sat in front of the TV. "Who knows, what if the second one isn't so bad, either?"

"It was only yesterday when Antonio Ricci found the first Golden Ticket," the newscaster continued, "and the wait for the second ticket is now officially over. It has been found by a ten-year-old hockey player named Drew Hyde from Edmonton, Alberta."

"A hockey player?" Mr. Wonka questioned, stroking his chin with a gloved finger. "This one had better not be too rotten."

The interview was being held at a local indoor skating rink, where a hockey game was taking place. One of the players wore a red jersey with the number 21 and the name "HYDE" stitched onto the back.

"GO, DREW!" a voice shouted from the stands as the boy managed to steal the puck from an opposing player. Without anyone else between him and the goalie, he quickly skated towards the net, and he fired the puck between the goalie's legs with a wrist shot.

"HE SCORES!" someone else's voice shouted, and almost everyone in the stands, including the news reporters, began to cheer loudly as the scoreboard showed 1-0 for the home team. "What a way to finish the first period!"

Drew began jumping up and down on the ice, jabbing his chest with his thumb as the spectators and reporters in the stands took countless photos of him. His teammates surrounded him to join in on the celebration.

"Judging by the footage here," Charlie said as he watched the TV, "Drew seems like a nice kid so far, even if he's a little bit obsessed with fame. But he's just a kid, so I'll forget about that last part."

The kids stepped out of the rink to head back to the dressing room for the first intermission, but Drew, of course, stayed behind so that he could be interviewed.

"Drew, tell us a bit about yourself!" a reporter said, shoving a microphone in front of Drew's face.

"A _bit_ about myself?!" he exclaimed. "Why, I may as well tell you ALL about myself! I'm ten years old, for starters, and I'm a proud resident of the best city in Canada, which is EDMONTON! I'm the best hockey player in my entire neighborhood, and, uhh, Mom, if you could come over here, please." He stepped out of the frame as his mother handed him something, and then he reappeared on the screen a few seconds later, clutching his Golden Ticket in his right hand. He madly waved it in front of the cameras as if he was flagging a taxi. "Here it is, everyone, Golden Ticket number two, and it's all mine!"

"How did you w—" one of the reporters began to say, but Drew interrupted her.

"You were going to ask, 'How did you win?', right? Well, I'm the captain of the West Edmonton Derricks, and this ticket here is my greatest prize I've ever received! I bought fifty Wonka Bars just before going to school, and I went through them all, and the very last bar I opened had the Golden Ticket inside! I showed it to all my classmates, my teachers, the principal, and even the fish! They were all so proud of me, and then I showed it to my mom and dad, and they were ecstatic! I also posted it to Facebook, and I got over five-hundred likes and reactions, as well as a thousand retweets on Twitter! I bet this news broadcast here is gonna get fifty million views on YouTube once it's uploaded, and hopefully everyone watching this from around the world is as proud as I am! Woohoo! Yippee! Yeah!"

Mr. Wonka and Charlie looked at each other in disgust as they continued to watch the news.

"Good riddance," Mr. Wonka groaned. "He is probably one of the most selfish, boastful kids I've ever seen, and I thought Violet was bad enough! I'm leaving for the Music Conservatory right now!"

"Willy, please!" Charlie cried, but Mr. Wonka ignored him as he turned around and stormed his way towards the Music Conservatory to compose a song for Drew. "Do whatever you want, I guess."

Mr. Wonka's voice suddenly boomed through the speakers: "NO MUMBLING, CHARLIE!"

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading about the first "secret". Do you wish that Drew was included in "Next in Line", or are you glad that I decided to scrap him? Feel free to tell me in your review, and stay tuned for more secrets from the vault! :D**


	2. The Third Ticket Winner

Secret 2 - The Third Ticket Winner

 **Author's note:** **Hello everyone! Before I say anything else, I have to clear something up. Drew was actually NOT the prototype for Yuna. He would have been an entirely new character, so there would have been _eight_ winners if I chose to include him. The girl you'll see in this chapter was the actual prototype for Yuna. I hope you'll enjoy it. Now, it's response time!**

 **Gs33022, I never caught that "GO, BRUCE!"** **reference until you pointed it out! It was completely inadvertent, but as you know, "Matilda" is also one of my favorite stories. :)**

 **IcedTeaCinnaBons, it'll get even more interesting from here on, so stay tuned. :D**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I'm glad you liked how developed Drew is. Since this chapter deals with the actual Yuna prototype, you'll now have to pick either Yuna or her prototype as your favorite!**

 **Sonny April, that's what happens when you forget about a scrapped character for almost two years. ;)**

 **Softkitty55, as I said to a few other reviewers, while I do appreciate that you saw the similarities between Drew and Yuna, please note that this chapter will feature her actual prototype. Yuna and Drew are completely unrelated. I'm glad you enjoyed some of the hockey jargon I inserted! Hockey is my favorite sport, without a doubt.**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993, I'm glad you enjoyed it when Mr. Wonka told Charlie not to mumble via the loudspeakers! I was laughing very hard even while typing it. XD I will be updating those two stories in the near future, but at the moment, this story and "Chuck and the Cocoa Bean Processing Facility" are my two priorities. As for your suggestion, go right ahead and tell me! I will make sure to put that story on my "to write" list for sometime in the (hopefully) near future. And in regards to the disappearing stories, I have no idea which ones you're talking about. Sorry. Now, on with secret number two!**

 **(Note: credit goes to MysteriousMaker1185 for contributing some ideas to this chapter.)**

Three days later, Charlie and Mr. Wonka received the news of the third Golden Ticket.

"Good morning, everyone!" the news anchor said cheerfully. "This is just in! The third Golden Ticket has been found at approximately 9:30 a.m. in our time, by a girl named Kitsune Kobayashi from Tokyo, Japan! Stay tuned for our live report."

"Here's to hoping she won't be another bad lot," Willy said under his breath as they continued to watch the TV.

The interview was being held in a large house that was made almost entirely out of glass. The lucky winner, Kitsune, stood with her mother in front of a highly-polished white glass wall, which reflected the blinding flashes from the cameras like a mirror.

Kitsune had shoulder-length hair that was dyed a vivid shade of orange. She wore a black kimono and obi, which contrasted well with her peach-colored skin. Around her neck, she wore a bronze necklace which featured a pendant shaped like a fox. Her most peculiar trait, however, was the color of her eyes. Her left eye was green, and her right eye was blue.

Kitsune's mother, who also dyed her hair orange, wore a bright-red kimono with colorful floral patterns along with a similarly-patterned obi.

"Can you tell us about yourself?" a reporter asked Kitsune. "The whole world wants to know all about you! What's your name?"

"My name is Kitsune," the lucky child replied, "and I'm eleven years old. For those of you watching in English-speaking countries, please remember, the pronunciation of my name is kee-tsu-nay, not kit-soon. It means 'fox' in Japanese."

"How did you find your Golden Ticket, Kitsune?" the reporter asked, and Kitsune mischievously smiled at him.

"Well," she began, "I invited several friends here for a sleepover earlier this evening, and I bought over a thousand Wonka Bars by myself, both to share and to see who can possibly find a Golden Ticket. My friends asked me if they could unwrap all those Wonka Bars, and of course, I told them to go right ahead! I'll just show you the rest of the story on a video that I recorded earlier." She grabbed her phone and found the video, and it came up on the TV. "Turn your cameras over here, please." The reporters did what they were told, and the video started to play.

On the TV, everyone saw an enormous pile of unwrapped Wonka Bars on the floor, and there was an equally large pile of discarded wrappers next to it. Eight other children, who were about the same age as Kitsune, were madly unwrapping those candy bars like the squirrels did with nuts in the Nut Sorting Room. Behind them, Kitsune was relaxing in front of the TV, watching an anime show.

Suddenly, one of the children cried out, "YES! I GOT A GOLDEN TICKET!" Without saying a word, Kitsune whirled around, reached her arm out, and swiped the ticket from his hand in the blink of an eye. "Hey! How dare you!"

"I bought those candy bars with my own money," Kitsune said in a scarily calm voice, "so it's MY Golden Ticket now."

"No, he found it!" another one of Kitsune's friends piped up.

"Yeah, I found it all by myself!" the boy who had lost his Golden Ticket said angrily.

"Well, I _bought_ them all by myself," Kitsune retorted, "so that ticket is mine since I paid for it! Get out! I want everyone out of the house, right now!"

The other children ran out of the room, and Kitsune slid the door closed to lock them out. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Well, time to call the press over for my close-up!" The screen went black as the video ended, and the reporters turned their cameras back to the real-life Kitsune.

"You see, I always know how to deceive other people, just like a fox," Kitsune said with pride. "The so-called 'sleepover' was really just a scam that my friends happened to fall for, and that's how I won my Golden Ticket. Mr. Wonka and Charlie Bucket, you'd better watch your backs, because I will win with a method that you won't even know about until it's much too late."

One of the reporters turned towards Kitsune's mother. "What do you think of your daughter?" he asked.

"I adore her with all of my heart," Kitsune's mother replied sweetly, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "She has a personality that can win over just about anyone who crosses her path. I believe it's perfectly normal for people to play clever tricks on others to get what they want. Children and adults do it all the time! As long as you fulfill your desires and wishes in the end, that's all that matters."

"Do you have anything else to say, Kitsune?" another reporter asked the young girl, who shook her head in response.

"No," Kitsune replied as she glanced at her phone, "but it's past midnight, so I'll be going to bed soon. Mr. Wonka, if you're watching this right now, I hope you're as excited as I am to meet face-to-face on the first of September! Sayonara!"

Mr. Wonka and Charlie continued to stare at the TV in shock, even after the news switched over to something else. Finally, Mr. Wonka broke the silence.

"What a _nasty_ girl!" he roared in anger. "I can tell you, that kind of trickery will come back to bite her when she least expects it. And her mother is just as bad! She's supportive of this girl's behavior! I'll go write a song for the Oompa-Loompas, and Charlie, you can think of how to eliminate that rotten brat for us. She is most certainly NOT going to be our heir, and I'll make sure of that!"

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading all about Kitsune! Do you prefer her over Yuna, or vice versa? And how do you think she could have been eliminated? Tell me in your review, and stay tuned for the next secret from the vault. :D**

 **FYI: The fourth and fifth winners were Mindy Bell and Daniel Sparkman, but** **they did not have prototype versions. If you read "Next in Line", then you already know about their personalities and how they won their Golden Tickets, so the next secret will be about the sixth ticket winner.**


	3. The Sixth Ticket Winner

Secret 3 - The Sixth Ticket Winner

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this was overdue, since I originally wanted to publish it two days ago, but it's better late than never! Anyway, response time.**

 **Gs33022, I can understand why Kitsune might remind you of Phineas from your story. And hmmm, Kitsune being Tyler's mother? That sounds like it would have been rather interesting. As for her demise, you'll find out in a later chapter!**

 **MysteriousMaker1185, I haven't seen "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer", but it's still interesting how you based Kitsune's "sleepover" off of that. Like I said to Gs33022, you'll find out later what her demise will be like. Thanks for the suggestions, though! :)**

 **TheFastFox, HAHAHA! Unfortunately, her demise won't be quite like that, but at least you made me laugh! XD**

 **Sonny April, I addressed your criticism by** **having Kitsune tell everyone to remember how to pronounce it, so I added that in. Somehow, I had a feeling you'd prefer Kitsune over Yuna. :)**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993, that sucks that you had to deal personally with people like Kitsune. :/ Anyway, thanks for the suggestions! Now, on with secret number three!**

"Just _what_ have we gotten ourselves into?" Mr. Wonka moaned as he and Charlie watched the recap of the previous five winners on the news. "I'm sure hoping that the sixth winner will be humble and kind, just like you, Charlie."

"And now, the sixth Golden Ticket has just been found, leaving only three to go," the news anchor announced as if on cue, and Mr. Wonka moved to the very edge of his seat as he stared intently at the TV. "The lucky winner is a twelve-year-old girl named Stephanie Perry from Ottawa, Ontario!"

"Hopefully she'll be a kind one like Yuna," Charlie said. "Let's find out."

The interview was being held in a mechanic shop, where people were working on many different kinds of vehicles. In one corner, a father and his daughter, Stephanie, stood beside a freshly remodeled 1975 Chevrolet Camaro.

Stephanie was a tall and somewhat muscular girl who had long, jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a black leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and brown steel-toed boots. She wore thick, oil-stained gloves on her hands, and to Mr. Wonka's disgust, her Golden Ticket was smeared with engine oil.

Her father, who also had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes, was beaming proudly at his daughter and the cameras. Just like Stephanie, he wore a black leather jacket, faded blue jeans, steel-toed boots, and a pair of gloves. His left arm gently rested on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Welcome to my humble abode, where we perform the highest-quality auto repairs and classic car restorations in the country," Stephanie's father proudly announced. "With Jack P., it's a guarantee!"

"Stephanie," a reporter said, shoving a microphone in front of the preteen, "tell us about yourself, please, and how you won your Golden Ticket!"

"Well, my dad is a mechanic," Stephanie told the reporters, "and it's always been my dream to become one as well. I know I'm technically just a kid, but I volunteered to work alongside my father during weekends to learn the skills of his trade. You see, I love to disassemble objects to see how they work, as well as repairing them if there's a problem. Therefore, I'm destined to work in this field."

"You don't just work on cars, do you?" someone else asked.

"Of course not," Stephanie responded while profusely shaking her head. "I like to repair and modify computers as well, and as I said, I just love taking objects apart to see their inner workings. I've been interested in this for as long as I can remember."

"How did you find your Golden Ticket, Stephanie?" another reporter inquired.

"Well, my dad bought a whole truckload of Wonka Bars for his employees, and he gave me one bar for a snack. That bar just so happened to have the Golden Ticket inside, so I guess I got lucky!" She let out a small chuckle afterwards.

"Are you anxious to visit the factory?" the same reporter asked her.

"Of course I am!" Stephanie replied enthusiastically, giving everyone a thumbs-up. "I've always admired Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket ever since I was in preschool, and I hope they'll make me feel welcome during the tour. At least I'm not bratty like the other five children before me."

"Well, Stephanie seems like a charming, young girl," Charlie said with a smile. "What do you think, Mr. Wonka?"

"I agree for the most part," Willy replied, "but I'm worried she might decide to investigate the machines a little too closely, and who knows what might happen? I'm gonna talk with the Oompa-Loompas and see if they can do anything to Stephanie-proof the factory. Bye!"

Charlie grabbed the remote and began channel surfing once Mr. Wonka left the room. _Only three more winners left_ , he thought. _Surely our ideal heir must be amongst those three. If not, then we can do nothing except hope that one of them might change for the better over the course of the tour, but I can't predict that now, can I? Until then, Charlie Bucket._

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading about Stephanie! Would you have liked to see her take part in the tour, or are you glad that I scrapped her? Feel free to tell me in your review, and stay tuned for the next one, which will feature the prototype of Jenna Adams! :)**


End file.
